Talk:Gin Ichimaru/Archive 3
Shikai Length I can't add this but figure someone might want to. The average wakizashi's (essentially Gin's sword) blade length is 2 feet. If Gin's shikai can extend 100 times his blade's original length than it can extend up to a maximum of 200 ft. Someone might want to add that in there so that readers can get a clearer description of how long his Shikai actually is. Heart of the Force 06:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :But is Gin's Zanpakuto the same length as the average wakizashi? We cannot say that it is, so it would be speculation. And we do not allow speculation on the articles. 10:15, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : :I understand and it's up to you guys whether you want to change it or not, doesn't really matter. But as an avid sword collector, martial artist, and kendo practitioner - trust me. If it is never stated by TK himself, Gin's sword is, proportionally based on the other swords around him as well as his own height, a wakizashi. Heart of the Force 15:21, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Kido The section on Gin's Kido skill states that he used Hakufuku to hide Rangiku's reiatsu. This does not seem to be the case however, considering that Hakufuku is only known to knock a target unconcious. Wouldn't this indicate that Gin hid her reiatsu with a barrier similar to that of Isshin's on Ichigo's and his?. Zira1 (talk) 08:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Rangiku said Gin used Hakufuku upon waking up from its effects. Saying that Gin used any kind of barrier would be speculation. Besides, Rangiku would've noticed a barrier if it had been there. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 08:21, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Given Gin's state when she woke up, wouldn't a barrier stemming from his reiatsu have vanished? Zira1 (talk) 08:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) It's not our place to guess or speculate about barriers that we don't know whether they were placed in the first place. All that we know is that he used Hakufuku, we're not going to make up things based on "maybe"'s and guessings. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 08:42, August 29, 2010 (UTC) So, it's better to attach unconfirmed abilities to Hakufuku, considering that it was previously only mentioned as able to knock a person out? Zira1 (talk) 18:12, August 29, 2010 (UTC) It maybe the abilities of the spell weren't clear in the first place. Its reasonable to believe that Hakufuku is able to make a person pass out due to suppressing their reiatsu or something. Similar to how reiatsu acts when a high level character uses it against a lower level one. Then in turn it has the side effect of masking the affected spiritual power. The issue I think is we dont have a clear definition of that spells capabilities.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :It would be less speculative to simply say that he used Hakufuku to knock her out and either Hakufuku or another ability to hide her reiatsu. Bastian9 01:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::No, it would not. The fact is that Gin hid her reiatsu and upon waking up from being unconscious, Rangiku says Hakufuku. To say that any other ability was used to achieve one of the effects is speculative--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::That's why I said either Hakufuku or another ability, instead of just another ability. Anyways, saying that Hakufuku can hide reiatsu or that Matsumoto even knew her reiatsu was hidden is speculation itself since all she said was "This feeling... Hakufuku...". Since speculation isn't allowed the only way to get around this is to mention that he used Hakufuku on her without mentioning any effects it might or might not have.Bastian9 02:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, no! Hakufuku was the only spell that was mentioned and that's it! So all things that happened, reiatsu concealment and her being knocked unconsciousness everything, must be attributed to Hakufuku. There is no evidence to suggest Hakufuku can't conceal reiatsu. Nothing in the manga, databook or anything contradicts that reading of events. Saying "Hakufuku or another ability" implies that another ability might have been involved. We can't do that. We have to take the option dictated by Occam's razor. We know Rangiku was knocked unconscious. We know that Aizen couldn't dictate Rangiku's reiatsu. When Rangiku woke-up she only commented on the Hakufuku spell being cast on her. Therefore, the simplest explanation is that Hakufuku did both. Going a little meta, Kubo never said Hakufuku did not conceal reiatsu. Therefore, there is no reason to suppose he didn't extend the definition of that particular kido to include reiatsu concealment. He can extend spell abilities, or rather, he can reveal more about spells that are his invention. So unless something that can be cited that says Hakufuku can only knock a Shinigami unconscious, then as of chapter 416, Hakufuku has been shown to both knock a target unconscious and hide their reiatsu. Closing discussion as I can't imagine what is left unsaid on this topic. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Vioce could somebody pls ad that his German voice is Wanja Gerick, who also spoke the german anakin skywalker and kuririn in DBZ Sanji Taichou (talk) 22:39, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I do not believe German voice is part of our templates--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:41, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Bankai Gif I was going to make a gif for Gin's bankai ability anyway since I want to use it on my user page. But Salubri left a message saying that a bankai gif would probably be needed for the article too. So here it is. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:58, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Image request Can you add this image for Gin's bankai under the Zanpakutō section (replace the manga version)? Apekiller96 (talk) 01:12, November 17, 2010 (UTC) We are using a gif for his ability so no still is needed--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:24, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Gin's Eyes Gin shocked.png Since the page is still locked, can one of the admins please replace Gin's eye pic in the appearance section with this one that's just been uploaded? The current pic is from an Arrancar Encyclopedia segment and we all know how the "purists" can be about omakes and stuff like that. So now that we have an image from the episode proper, let's just use that. Also, the trivia entry related to Gin's eye needs to be tightened slightly. Currently it's "The color of Gin's eyes has varied throughout the series' medium. They are shown as blue on the cover of Volume 20 and in Episode 270's and Episode 271's Arrancar Encyclopedia segment, early episodes of the anime depicts them as red, and Bleach: Dark Souls has them colored yellow." But I think it should be "The color of Gin's eyes has varied throughout the series' medium. They are shown as blue on the cover of Volume 20 and Episode 270 onwards. However, early episodes of the anime depicts them as red, and Bleach: Dark Souls has them colored yellow." [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:59, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Change made. 12:06, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Buto Gifs Just a small pet peeve, but do we really need a gif for both Buto and Buto Renjin? The speed of the technique makes them almost indistinguishable from one another. Thinking ahead, we'll probably end up using a gif for Kamishini no Yari's poison ability, which would give Gin's Zanpakuto section way too many gifs - can we get rid of one of them? [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 23:35, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :Just thought I'd bring this up again. Is it more important to distinguish between the two Butos, or can we drop one and put in the gif of him using Kamishini no Yari's poison ability in its place? [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 16:50, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Seeing as how Buto and Buto Renjin look pretty much the same, I think a single gif of both would work fine. Adding in the poison gif would be fine with me-- I put all five gifs in the article, it doesn't look too bad. I can put the two buto gifs back together, they were together at the start. But really, have our readers been having issues loading Gin's page? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:22, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I know that at least for me, whenever I open Gin's page it takes about two to three minutes before the gifs start playing at normal speed.-- It works fine for the most part, though for some reason, Shinso's gif isn't coming up for me. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 17:29, February 17, 2011 (UTC) It seems to work fine for me and I like that gif!! SunXia (talk) 18:32, February 17, 2011 (UTC) What ever happened to the Status? I thought that this wiki used to have a status in the infobox , what happened to them? ~IamJakuhoRaikoben~ 05:38, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Statuses were removed due to too much controversy concerning them--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:40, December 27, 2010 (UTC) O, ok Thanks. ~IamJakuhoRaikoben~ 05:43, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Gin's Bankais Expansion, Contraction, and Length. I was just wondering why Gin's Bankais expansion, eontraction, and length are all the measurements he gave during his fight with Ichigo. I thought that in his confrontation against Aizen he said that it wasn't as long and it didn't move as fast as he had stated earlier. If so, wouldn't it be more accurate to have more general descriptions of their speed and length. [[User:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'IamJakuhoRaikoben']] (talk) 02:25, January 5, 2011 (UTC) The section already makes it clear that Gin merely "claimed" those details were true; the article already makes it clear that they aren't. Even if they aren't the real dimensions of the sword, we have no way to really describe it otherwise, since we don't have the slightest clue about how fast or long it really is. If you want to get picky, what Gin told Ichigo could very well be different from what he told Aizen, but I won't delve any further into that. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 02:35, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Not trying to get "picky," it was just a thought. But ok, thanks for your answer. [[User:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'IamJakuhoRaikoben']] (talk) 02:43, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Gin Dead? Can i ask something, is gin dead? if so shouldnt it say something about it in his info box Yes, Gin is dead but we no longer list statuses in infoboxes-- Anime Quote I sourced Gin's episode 308 quote; why does it continue to be removed? Are anime quotes off-limits? Vardarac (talk) 04:19, February 27, 2011 (UTC) My mistake. Yes, it has been sourced, so it goes up, but I remember him saying that in an episode preview, and now that I've double-checked, we can use it, since he said it in-story. Yeah, the quote can (and will) go back up. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:31, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Ikorose Why is it that this sight says the release command is Shoot to Kill, but everty single fansub, and scantalation, says shoot 'im dead. I'm not doubting anyone here, I'm just wondering why that happens.NightTrain (talk) 20:03, February 27, 2011 (UTC) "Shoot 'em Dead" is actually what was used in the English video games and apparently the Crunchyroll subs, which technically aren't fansubs (Crunchyroll legally obtained the online streaming rights to Bleach). Other fansubs, including Dattebayo have used "Shoot to Kill" because that's how it actually translates. Not everything that Crunchyroll and Viz translate is 100% accurate (Rangiku's release command was "Roar" until the Arrancar arc), but it is noted on both pages. However, they're noted in the Trivia section because Ichimaru's release command was inconsistent in the English dub, and as of the Arrancar arc, Rangiku's was changed to "Growl". While I can't speak for what Crunchyroll does, Viz changed translations usually to match lipsyncing animation, since sometimes the translations can have more or less syllables than the word/phrase does in Japanese. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:53, February 27, 2011 (UTC) So the official is Shoot to kill? K then, I was always confused. NightTrain (talk) 04:24, February 28, 2011 (UTC)